RWBY Mafia AU file 1 - Jaune Arc
by revkingdip18
Summary: This is the fist of a few bios I plan to make for a RWBY Mafia AU I'm currently working on. I apologize that the summary isn't that good.


This is for a RWBY Mafia AU I'm currently working on. In the AU Jaune is the head of the Arc clan. One of the five major powers in Remnant, four of which currently operate out of vale. I'm currently working on bios for all the main powers hierarchies just to give some history and incite to each persons standing and position. The five main powers of Remnant are The Arcs (who are very similar to the Japaneses yakuza), The Roses (Who are alot like the Italian mafia), The Red Fang (Who are more like American gangsters), The Grimm Corporation (they're just the classic evil company who deals in the underworld), and finally you have the Remnant Police force (Who are basically a kind of world police). These powers are led by Jaune Arc the Kumicho, Ruby Rose the Don, Adam Taurus the Boss, Roman Torchwick the Chairman of the board, And James Iornwood the Head Commissioner. I plan to try and get an idea sheet for all the key players. If not definitely at lest for the heads of each group. Ruby will probably be goes Jaune's bio. You know it's funny when I started working on it, I met to make it as short as possible, but after thinking more and more about the backstory (and partially because June is my favorite character because I relate to him the most on a personal level) what was supposed to be a small history section mutated into its own prologue story that will probably be up soon but I digress.

Name: Jaune Arc

Status: Kumicho

Age: 17

Semblance: Iron Strength (He has the ability to take kinetic energy and use it to both strengthen his already exceptionally strong aura barrier and also use it to increase the flow of aura around to certain areas of his body to strengthening them to something similar to iron.)

Race: Human

Weapon: A Henry rifle with his family crest on the stock and a sheathed ancestral katana under the barrel whose sword guard can be used as an iron sight.

Personality: In public Jaune seemed like a total goofball who didn't take much of if anything seriously. In school he didn't get stellar grades or do any after school activities besides baseball. Which if you asked anyone would say he was an average player at best. But behind closed doors, when it came time to get serious about clan business he could flip on a dime and get dead serious. Once every week he would hold a meeting with the heads of each branch family of the Arc clan and the members of his inner circle that each headed a different aspect of the clan, the members of which were made up of his seven older sister's, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie to discuss recent events . If you saw him in public and behind close doors at such meetings you could swear it was like Jaune was two different people. The most important things to Jaune were his family, his city and the good people who lived in it. If he found out someone hurt or was planning to hurt any of these things he would stop at nothing to crush them. Be it racist radicals targeting faunus neighborhoods or businesses, Some shifty company trying to build giant polluting factories, or some smartass upstart lawyer who thinks going after one of his sisters will make Jaune vulnerable. He'd use the Arc clan's private security force to hunt down and wipe out the radicals, through means legal or illegal acquire the company and dismantle it, and slowly tear the upstart lawyers life a part until he had nothing left. These were some of the prices people risked paying for messing with Arc clan and what they cared for.

Outfits: Jaune can usually be found in his school uniform, one of his many business suits, civilian clothes or on some occasions a mix of the latter two. And for extremely important occasions, meetings, clan duties,and events he'd wear his black,yellow, and white montsuki.

Relatives/Alias: Alexander Arc - Father - Deceased (The previous kumicho. He was murdered seven years ago.)

Serene Arc - Mother - Living (she currently lives in the main household of the Arc clan's compound with Jaune's seven older sisters. She spends most of her days attending to her personal garden. She sometimes advises Jaune on decisions.)

Lila Arc - Sister - Living (Jaune's oldest sister. She manages most of the clans official and not so official businesses.)

Lily Arc - Sister - Living (The second oldest, She was the head of the clan's legal division and keeps the clan out of legal hot water most of the time.)

Lavender Arc - Sister - Living (Lavender chose to not directly work within the clan and chose to follow her love of science. Jaune and most of her other sister approve and support her. She is currently the top dust chemist in the SDC( Schnee Dust Corporation). She does however always "misplace" some research files a few months before she makes a breakthrough so her family knows where to invest.

Olivia Arc - Sister - Living (Olivia is the clan's best interrogator. If they needed someone to give up some information they weren't so willingly and agreeably giving up they would call in Olivia to "persuade" them other wise.)

Mary Arc - Sister - Living (Mary was the second in command of the Arc clan's security force. Only answering to Pyrrha and Jaune himself.)

Sasha Arc - Sister - Living (Sasha is the head of the Arc clan's PR department. Meaning she dealt with all their community programs, press/media, and their many charities both real and not so real.)

Pyrrha Nikos - Head of Security/Personal Bodyguard - Living (Pyrrha is the head of all Arc family Security and Jaune's childhood friend. She is almost always by Jaune's side (even if he doesn't always know it). She answers to no one but Jaune.)

Lie Ren - Head Clan Accountant - Living (Ren is a genius mathematician prodigy and Jaune's cousin from his mother's side. He and Jaune were pretty close growing up. After "The Revolt" he was the only person Jaune could trust with the job of being the clan's head accountant. He oversees all the clan's finances.)

Nora Valkyrie - Head Engineer- Living (After bringing Ren into the fold of the Arc clan he suggested they hire his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie. She was a naturally gifted engineer. She's designed all of the clans top weapons and vehicles.)

Ruby Rose - Childhood friend- Living (The head of the Rose family)

Yang Xiao Long - Childhood friend - Living (Head enforcer for the Rose family) 

Glynda Goodwitch - Private Tutor - Living (As it says she is Jaune's private tutor and has been for most his life)

P.S. I'll have commissioned (drawn by DarkBearLab) character sheets for everyone on my deviantart account (khalilfrederick) with each file upload.


End file.
